A Forgotten Romance
by Miss Kristen Nicole
Summary: Shortly before Prince Diamond comes to conquer Neo Crystal Tokyo, Raye loses it and realizes she can no longer stand to see Darien and Serena together. Determined to win him back, she tries to seduce him. Full summary inside. Rated T just in case! HIATUS.


Summary: Shortly before Prince Diamond comes to conquer Neo Crystal Tokyo, Raye loses it and realizes she can no longer stand to see Darien and Serena together. Determined to win him back, she tries to seduce him. Serena catches them at the wrong time, and won't speak to him even though he's innocent. Meanwhile, Diamond launches an all-out attack on Neo Crystal Tokyo, causing Serena to fall into a coma. Will she ever wake up? Likely. We've all seen the episode. But, even if she _does_ survive, will things between her and Darien ever be the same? Or will Raye finally get what she's wanted for years? If you write reviews, I will love you guys FOREVER!

Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, claim ownership of Sailor Moon, but this story is 100 percent copyrighted by me!

A/N: This story takes place in Neo Crystal Tokyo before, during, and after the time the Negamoon attempts to take over (as seen in the NA dub of Season R). Since I wanted this story to correspond with the R season, I wrote this as though the last three seasons never occurred. They aren't mentioned. That being said, enjoy!

BTW, reviews would be _so amazing_, because this is my first shot at writing a fanfic!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: BITTER JEALOUSY**

Neo Queen Serenity, aka Serena, paused to smell a rose as she walked through one of the many palace gardens.

_Mmm_, she thought. _Lovely_.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," she heard King Endymion, aka Darien, murmur as he wrapped his arms around her.

Serena giggled.

"All I wanted to do was see the flowers. Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Yes, they are," Darien said as he picked one and tucked it behind Serena's ear.

"Beautiful," he said, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder.

"I never thought the day would come when we could live peacefully together without any complications. I love you so much," she smiled.

"I'll bet I love you more," Darien grinned, pulling her towards the palace. "C'mon, let's have lunch."

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Raye clenched her teeth as she watched them from the balcony.

"Whoa, what is it, Raye?" Lita asked, noticing the anger on her face.

"That...should...be...me..." she slammed a fist on the railing.

Lita's eyes widened in amazement.

"You told us you were over him years ago!" she exclaimed.

"Who's over who?" Mina came around the corner. "Romance problems? Dish!" she sat on the bench, crossing her ankles.

Raye didn't say anything. She just glared at her feet.

"Well, all I know is, Raye still has a thing for Darien."

"Oh _really_?" Mina cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm intrigued."

"That's it," Lita shrugged.

"Oh, come on, there _has_ to be more to it than just that! Raye, what's up?" Mina whined.

"Ugh," Raye rolled her eyes.

"Guys?" Amy came outside. "Why are you all out here?"

"Raye was just about to explain this whole 'still in love with Darien' situation," Mina never took her eyes off of Raye.

"WHAT?!" Amy's jaw dropped.

Raye blushed.

"Uh...it's kind of hard to explain..." she turned away from them, noticing that Darien and Serena were no longer outside.

"Try anyway," Lita encouraged her, sitting down next to Mina.

"Okay, well if you guys won't leave me alone..." Raye sighed, secretly delighted she was getting so much attention.

"As you now know, I've had a thing for Darien since day one. Before Serena even considered him a friend. And ever since then, I've put myself out there countless times to try and get him to like me. Well, not to insult Serena or anything, but there's nothing she can do better than me! I've always worked harder, I made better grades in school, I know when to be serious, _and_ I'm more fun," Raye numbered these things off on her fingers as she spoke.

"_Plus_," she added, "I honestly think I'm more attractive. So, my question is, why _her_ and not _me_?"

"Hmm," they responded in unison.

"Well?!" she demanded.

"Raye..." Mina said after thinking for a moment, "I think you should calm down. The right person is out there for you, and I've got the feeling that you only want him because he's hers."

"That is _so_ not true. Serena stole Darien from me when he and I were dating. I think I have every right to be upset," Raye walked off.

_Like they care_, she thought to herself. _Whatever...this doesn't concern them_.

She paused in the hallway.

_Well, if I want Darien back, why not just make him want _me Raye smirked, walking hurriedly to her private suite. _Seduce him...that's _exactly_ what I'll do_.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that was very plain and not much happened, but I promise the story will get _way_ steamier! This was pretty much just an introduction, and the plot has been established. Be sure to tell me what you thought! Hopefully, **Chapter Two: Dirty Tricks** will be up soon! 


End file.
